


【DamiTim】一場憤怒引起的炮

by Claria



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claria/pseuds/Claria
Summary: 达米安又来捣乱，而提姆决定不再忍耐。
Kudos: 22





	【DamiTim】一場憤怒引起的炮

**Author's Note:**

> 成年大米，43炮友關係。

「達米安，你他媽發什麼神經？」年輕的總裁忍無可忍地怒吼道。他被達米安以雙臂鎖在他和皮椅中間，手也因為達米安的介入而碰不到鍵盤，提姆在心裡做了好幾個深呼吸，還是覺得額上青筋突突地跳，而伴隨著憤怒而來的，是劇烈的偏頭痛與胃痛，他咬咬牙，伸手越過達米安的腰側，想要去翻抽屜裡的止痛藥和制酸劑，正要拿出來時，達米安忽地抓住他的手腕，提姆嚇得鬆手，藥罐便掉在地毯上，滾到達米安腳邊。  
  
提姆想推開達米安，對方卻紋絲不動，提姆氣得眼前直發黑，他真的受夠了達米安·韋恩糟糕的個性，憑什麼他得承受這些？所以他撲了上去，發了狠似的勾住達米安的膝窩，並且以迅雷不及掩耳的速度向前撞去。達米安沒有想到提姆會動真格，一個不注意便被他撞得坐在桌子上，提姆跨在達米安的大腿上，胃裡的酸液讓他幾乎要吐了出來，但他忍住了，因為他要對達米安發火，達米安已經是個成年的惡魔蝙蝠了，他不再是需要處處維護的孩子，他應該為自己的行為負責，例如——無緣無故在兄長最忙的時候打擾他工作。  
  
「達米安。」提姆揪住他的領子，一字一句咬牙切齒道：「你到底他媽想要什麼？」  
  
「......」達米安深綠的眼睛裡映出提姆的模樣，他張了張口，那關心的話卻一句也說不出來。過了一會兒，達米安才艱難地開口：「父親讓我來帶你回去，為了避免你猝死。」  
  
「布魯斯？你他媽當我是白癡嗎？他為了處理瞭望塔的事情已經三天沒回來了，不然我能在這裡待三天沒合眼？」提姆毫不客氣地反駁，接著他頓了一下，被疲憊與煩躁佔滿的眼睛突然直直盯著達米安，盯得後者有些心驚膽顫，過了良久，提姆才說：「你——來找我是為了上床吧。」  
  
「我沒——」  
  
「你從來不會為了其他事翻進我的辦公室。」提姆肯定地說，他冷笑一聲，從達米安的大腿上下地，然後他坐在自己的皮椅上，伸手解開達米安西裝褲的拉鍊，「跟你上床太累了，我沒那時間跟精力跟你玩上一晚，就當我沒有找炮友的眼光，射完就快滾。」  
  
語罷，還不等達米安喊停，提姆就以快速流暢如辦公般的動作拉下達米安的內褲，手指靈活地在上頭套弄兩下後便啟唇含入半軟陰莖得前端。  
  
達米安倒吸一口氣，他們上了這麼多次床，卻一次也沒嘗試過口活，甚至前戲都很少做全。他們做起愛來像是野獸在互相撕咬，非得爭個你死我活，血肉模糊才肯罷手。所以當他的陰莖被提姆溫暖的口腔包覆時，達米安幾乎馬上就硬了。  
  
他抓住提姆的頭髮，差一秒就順從了自己想在兄長嘴裡衝撞的慾望，可在那秒，他看見提姆蒼白得不行的臉色和深深的黑眼圈後，他猶豫地放開了手，轉而伸手撫摸著提姆的臉頰。  
  
提姆的動作頓了頓，早已習慣被「兄弟」暴力對待的他難得露出疑惑的表情，下一秒，提姆便被迫吐出了嘴裡漲大的陰莖——達米安雙手穿過他的腋下，像提起一隻貓般把他提了起來。  
  
達米安把提姆抱上自己的大腿上，然後將雙手放在他的雙頰，趁著提姆還在愣神的片刻吻了上去。  
  
那是一個輕柔的吻，起初僅是貼唇，後來提姆主動張嘴，達米安才像獲得同意似的，把舌頭伸入提姆的領域中，他們深深吻在一塊，從彼此的黏膜上交換了咖啡、巧克力和鹹腥的味道，提姆被吻得暈乎乎的，可這吻不知還得持續了多久，提姆稍稍與他分開，又吻了上去，他覺這段親吻的時間即是達米安一生柔情的總和，他從沒這麼溫柔過。  
  
最後是達米安主動從親吻中撤了出來，他們額抵著額，鼻尖近得能夠交換鼻息。  
  
「......達米安。」提姆像在嘆息般喊出他的名字，「右邊書櫃第二排第五本書。」  
  
「老套。」達米安環抱提姆的腰，如是說道。  
  
>>  
  
當密室門被打開時，他們一面擁吻一面倒在裡頭那張方桌上，方桌的周圍有螢螢藍光顯示它不僅僅是張桌子，而桌子的四周更是陳列著各種炸彈和裝備，使一股硝煙味道瀰漫再他們鼻尖，這是紅羅賓位於韋恩大樓的軍械庫，空間不大，卻足夠隱密，自動關上的密室門更讓他們能肆無忌憚地脫下對方的衣服，急切地把自己的一切交給對方。  
  
達米安一邊咬著提姆的耳朵，一邊把對方的褲子連同內褲一起脫下並隨意扔在地上。而提姆也解開達米安的領帶，一面脱下對方的襯衫，一面在弟弟的脖子留下一個個紅腫的印子。  
  
待到達米安開始揉捏提姆的臀肉時，提姆伸手拉開桌子下的抽屜，拿出一個小包裝的無菌潤滑液，達米安挑了挑眉，接過那包小東西，而提姆沒好氣地翻了個白眼，「世界上不只有上床會用到潤滑液，你得好好讀點醫學。」  
  
下一秒，提姆就什麼也說不出口了。  
  
沾了潤滑液的手指沒入提姆的後穴中，就算只有一根也讓他有好受的，提姆呼吸一滯，他感覺到自己的心跳快而重地跳動，身體也不聽使喚地緊繃，這種粗暴的動作一下把提姆從溫柔的美夢中拉回現實，他的胃又在隱隱作痛。  
  
他忍不住咒罵達米安是個混蛋，而後想著不解氣，又把達米安拉下來親吻，不過這次的吻不像方才綿長而深情，他們就像兩頭野獸般把對方的舌頭和嘴唇咬得傷痕累累，達米安舔了舔嘴唇上的血絲，將第二根手指也插了進去。  
  
提姆嘖了一聲，開始深呼吸強迫自己放鬆，達米安從來都不是個會因為另一方吃痛而停下來的床伴，所以提姆熟知所有能讓自己好受點的方法——畢竟他也不是個需要被溫柔對待的床伴。  
  
達米安從來都不在前戲上耗費太多時間，提姆的甬道剛能塞進三根指頭，達米安便把手指收回，並拉開提姆的雙腿，把自己腫脹的性器送進提姆的後穴裡頭。  
  
「操。」進入的過程並不順利，提姆終究不是女人，而達米安的陰莖也不是一般尺寸，擴張不全更是讓提姆吃痛地罵了髒話，他狠狠咬住達米安的側頸洩憤，全身顫抖著接受達米安的入侵，直到粗大的性器沒入，提姆才鬆開牙齒，和達米安交換一個鐵鏽味的吻。  
  
達米安在進入的瞬間便開始抽動陰莖，提姆不滿地翻了個白眼，伸手握住自己的陰莖，在疼痛的前半段戰役中尋找一些快感，好讓他肯定自己沒找錯床伴。  
  
緊張和疼痛讓提姆的胃不停哀號，他覺得自己有點想吐，但達米安不會給他機會離開，因為他是他媽的達米安·韋恩，惡魔不會因為他人的苦痛而成為天使。  
  
所以他只能靠自己，就像一直以來的那樣。  
  
在提姆斷斷續續地痛呼中，他的身體終於習慣達米安的尺寸，快感慢慢超越痛覺，提姆知道這是欲仙欲死的前奏，再撐一會兒就輪到他享受了。他抬眼看向達米安，不可控地用眼神挑釁達米安，接收到開戰訊息的達米安挑起眉，不慌不亂地將自己的性器捅入提姆的深處，惹得提姆驚呼了一聲。接著他把提姆抬了起來，並把他壓上牆壁，讓提姆的甬道因為地心引力而把陰莖吃得更深。提姆張大嘴巴喘著氣，他環抱著達米安的頸子，雙腿也緊緊勾著他的腰，這種極深的體位讓他幾乎無法呼吸，提姆緊緊貼著達米安，把咖啡當水喝的日日夜夜都不曾心悸的心臟此時卻失控地快速跳動著。要是放在從前，這個時候他就會順著達米安的意思示弱，可今天達米安的踰越讓他不想投降，所以他也只是溢出了幾聲呻吟，便咬著嘴唇忍住聲音。  
  
達米安低著頭去吻他，他撬開提姆的牙關，把舌頭伸了進去，就算提姆用牙齒輕碰著達米安的舌頭作為警告，達米安仍然毫不懼怕地吻著他。忽然，一顆藥丸混入了這個吻當中，提姆還沒反應過來就被迫吞下。  
  
提姆不敢置信地咬傷達米安的舌頭，要不是提姆眼中的狠勁表現得太明顯，這傷口可能會更大。  
  
「那是什麼？」提姆惡狠狠地說，也不管對方的陰莖還在自己體內，他的語氣彷彿下一秒就能跟達米安打起來，「你給我吃了什麼？」  
  
「制酸劑。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「新型的制酸劑，德雷克，你吃的那顆會傷胃黏膜。」  
  
還不等提姆反應，達米安便抬起提姆的臀部，讓陰莖露出半截，然後再狠狠捅入深處。提姆叫了出來，一種恐怖的酥麻感從交媾的地方竄到身體末端，讓他受不住地射了出來。提姆無力地靠在達米安肩上，隨著達米安抽插的動作輕哼，而達米安也在提姆甬道的劇烈收縮中攀上高峰。  
  
提姆被達米安緊緊抱在懷裡，一種詭異的安心感和暖意在提姆心裡流淌，他眨眨眼睛，覺得眼皮重得抬不起來，以往他都不會在達米安床上待到隔天，可今天就算連床都沒做，他還是覺得也許在達米安懷中睡著也沒什麼不好。  
  
「......達米安。」提姆的聲音有點啞，「謝謝。」  
  
>>  
  
達米安整理完自己和提姆後，把穿戴整齊，睡得香甜的提姆放在辦公室的沙發上，而自己則坐在辦公椅上，處理提姆尚未解決的公務。  
  
好不容易處理完大半公文，手上的筆卻沒墨了。達米安拉開抽屜想找一支筆繼續完成他的工作，卻被放在筆盒下的照片給吸引住了目光。  
  
那是他們唯一一張合照，當時他還是羅賓，身高還沒長過提姆，而提姆還沒像現在這麼忙，他們有大把大把的時間可以浪費在互相算計和惡作劇上。  
  
那張照片便是一年聖誕夜，提姆設了個陷阱把達米安吊上天花板，然後他爬上梯子和倒掛在天花板上的達米安合照，提姆笑得很開心，照片中的另一人卻是氣得臉上發紅，還記得那天的結果是他氣得盪繩到提姆身上，並雙手並用把提姆扯下梯子，而梯子也在混亂中倒下了，沒有帶裝備的提姆就這麼被達米安拉在空中，像靜止的空中飛人在天花板上轉圈，最後是阿福喊來迪克幫忙，才把他們兩人放下來。  
  
看見照片，達米安才忽然想起提姆喜愛拍照這回事。他幫著布魯斯管理韋恩集團，還得分神管理少年泰坦，這些年，他拿起相機的次數恐怕不比他重傷被禁止離開韋恩莊園的次數多，可他依舊執拗地完成他認為的「責任」，使蝙蝠家族的日常能順利進行下去。  
  
可他總是會累的。  
  
達米安默默收起照片，他撐著臉頰，迅速下訂了一台網路評價極佳的專業單眼相機和一個相框，然後他走向提姆，在他額上落下一吻。


End file.
